Balade
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Hilde arrive pas a dormir, elle va se promener qui sait ce qui l'attends pdt cette balade... Hetero UA


**Série** : Y'aurais soi-disant un rapport avec Gundam Wing….

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

**E-mail** : DragonneHeera@hotmail.com

**Titre **:** Balade**

**Genre** : UA complètement et irrémédiablement UA, Hétéro

**Couples** : 5+Hilde

**Disclaimer** : Paaaaaaaannnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaamoooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii et cette journée est tellement pourrie que le dire ne me dérange pas pask un peu plus ou un peu moins ça change rien.^^****

**Note** : Il y a quelques années, je m'amusais à mettre mes rêves dans un petit cahier. Aujourd'hui j'avais anglais et en anglais, j'utilise un petit cahier pareil mais po de la même couleur. Et je me suis trompue. En cours, quand j'ai ouvert mon cahier, je suis tombée sur ce rêve. Ca m'a fait bizarre mais il me plaisait toujours autant. J'ai mis un de mes couples chéris et en route !!!

Balade… 

Hilde se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer, d'être observé. Et cette idée la dérangeait. Pour se changer les idées, elle décida d'aller faire un tour.

Une promenade qui allait changer sa vie.

Tout en se laissant griser par la vitesse, la jeune fille réfléchissait. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit d'un moteur derrière elle. L'engin qui arriva à sa hauteur était une moto montée par deux garçons autant qu'elle pouvait en juger. L'un des deux avait une petite queue de cheval noir qui sortait du casque et le passager un sac à dos. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Si ça se trouvait, c'était eux qui l'avaient observée. Deux visières noires se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se rassura, elle aussi portait un casque. Si c'était vraiment eux, ils ne pourraient pas la reconnaître.

Enfin les deux garçons disparurent dans la nuit. Pourtant une envie stupide la prit, et ce fut d'une main ferme qu'elle tourna l'accélérateur. Sa propre moto fit un bond en avant, avalant les bandes blanches les unes après les autres. Elle rattrapa rapidement l'autre engin. Trop rapidement, ils avaient sûrement ralenti. Ce fut à son tour de les doubler.

Ce fut le début de la première course. Bizarrement, lorsque l'autre engin la rattrapa, le passager avait disparu. Le pilote resta un moment à sa hauteur, puis se laissa distancer pour finalement filer sans ralentir. Ce petit jeu dura une bonne partie de la nuit et commença à se répéter toutes les semaines. Puis sans savoir comment ils s'étaient mis d'accord, deux fois par semaine.

Ces nuits-là, Hilde avait l'impression d'être libre. Des sensations incroyables l'envahissaient alors qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris. Puis un soir, la pluie sous laquelle ils roulaient alors se changea en grêle. Ils durent aller s'abriter sous un énorme saule pleureur qui bordait la route. Ils mirent chacun leur deux roues à l'abri, s'installèrent chacun d'un coté du tronc et enfin seulement enlevèrent leur casque et se mirent à parler. Les règles du jeu avaient changé. Ils ne se décrivirent pas, ne se présentèrent pas. Non, sans donner trop de détail, ils racontèrent chacun leur vie. Hormis le fait que Hilde venait d'une grande famille et que l'autre vivait seul avec son père, ils furent surpris par leurs ressemblances. Ils étaient tout les deux des solitaires, ni appréciés, ni rejetés dans leur lycée respectif. Ils aimaient les études qu'ils faisaient, lire. Aucun des deux ne chercha à aller voir à quoi l'autre pouvait ressembler. Et quand le bruit des grêlons cessa, ils remirent tout les deux leur casque de leur coté du tronc. 

Cela aussi devint une habitude. Au lieu que l'un ou l'autre disparaisse dans la nature sans crier gare, ils s'installaient sous le saule et tout se déroulait comme la première fois, ensuite seulement, chacun rentrait chez soi.

Cela dura pendant des mois. Et le jeu du chat et de la souris qui avait lieu sur la route repris dans les discutions. Ils s'amusaient à tenter de faire dévoiler à l'autre un détail important.

Et puis un jour, tout bascula. Ils roulaient l'un à coté de l'autre quand une voiture déboula sur la route de campagne d'habitude déserte. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se ranger, déjà elle était sur eux. Le pare-choc heurta la moto du garçon qui perdit le contrôle de sa trajectoire et ne pu empêcher sa roue avant de frapper celle de derrière de Hilde. Les deux jeunes gens et les deux-roues voltigèrent et retombèrent inertes sur la chaussée.

La voiture disparut dans le tournant sans ralentir.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

            Hilde ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond blanc. Elle tenta de bouger mais tous ses muscles protestèrent férocement. Elle poussa un gémissement. Aussitôt, sa mère apparut à son chevet et à l'abreuver de parole. Mais la jeune fille ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle pouvait raconter. Elle avait mal à la tête et s'inquiétait de ce qui avait pu arriver à son ami. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom… Elle se rendormit.

            A son réveil, elle allait déjà mieux. En questionnant l'infirmière qui vint prendre sa température, elle découvrit que son compagnon de balade se trouvait dans le même hôpital et se portait bien. On lui promit qu'elle pourrait lui rendre visite l'après-midi si d'ici là elle se reposait.

§ § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § § §

            Allongé sur son lit, Wufei regardait passer les secondes d'un œil distrait. Seigneur… Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer….  De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d'œil dans le couloir, guettant l'arrivée de son parfait opposé et pourtant meilleur ami "la tornade Maxwell"....

            Couché de tout son long, les yeux au plafond, le jeune garçon tourna brusquement son regard vers la porte en sentant une présence.

            Sur le seuil, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus hésitait à entrer. Quand elle vit qu'il l'avait vu, elle fit un pas en avant.

- Heuu… salut….

Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

- Salut.

OWARI 

Vendredi 12 décembre 03 

C'est po long, je sais, gomen ! Mais c'est bien quand même non ? *grands chibi eyes implorants qui donnent envie d'écrire des reviews pour rassurer la pauv' chtite auteuse…*

Onna Heera : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Hilde *regardant Wufei sous toutes les coutures* : Je vérifie qu'il ait rien de cassé ! C'est bien beau de nous mettre ensemble à tire-larigot, mais si tu me l'abîmes, ça va pas aller !

Onna Heera : Maaah……; vous êtes mimi comme couple. J'y peux rien moi.

Wufei : Je sais pas si je veux vraiment savoir ce que tu fais aux persos que tu n'aimes pas…

Onna Heera *grand sourire sadique* : Nan. Tu veux pas savoir…. Crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir…


End file.
